Technical Field
The present invention relates to a process for determining weld quality using flexural characteristics, whereby a welded plate and a geometrically equivalent non-welded plate are subjected to a physical impact to generate a natural vibration frequency, which is measured and compared.
Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.